A Bottle of Hooch and a Dirty Motel
by Owl Lady
Summary: Sheldon is surprizing Amy with a special Valentines Day surprise. Also includes some of their family life as well. ENJOY


Hey everyone it's been a while since I uploaded some Big Bang theory material so I though I would write a little Shamy fic forValentines Day. Enjoy

"Exxxxccuse me young lady that card is signed with far to many X's and O's" said Sheldon as he observed his daughter.

"But daddy I like him, and the only logical thing to do would be to show him that I like him" said young Shelly Cooper.

"Besides he shared his Oreos with her yesterday. It's like Romeo and Juliet up in there" said the other Cooper child, Amelia.

"You two are 8 years old your not allowed to like boys" said Sheldon.

"Hold on , I believe as a young developing mind such as theirs needs to be exposed to such neurological trigger emotion, such as love, to develop a higher quality mind" said Amy.

"And who are you to tell me anything about their minds" said Sheldon.

"I'm an award winning and highly celebrated neuroscientist" said replied. Sheldon paused.

"We'll I'm their father so I win" he retorted.

"I'm their mother, I would understand her problem better than you" she said.

" BOOM" said the twins.

"Noooo not necessarily" he said. Amy huffed.

"Really, it been about 28 years since I was eight. When's the last time you where a 8 year old little girl" said Amy.

"Touché" he replied. Shelly and Amelia looked back and forth between her parents.

"I'm just gonna easer them and give him a HUGE hug tomorrow" she said.

"And I'll document the proceedings for our study on inferior minds reacting to this eof a higher intellectual status" Amelia blabbed excitedly.

"Who is this kid anyway" Amy asked as she reached for the card. Amy picked it up and read it to herself. Her eyes became wide and she quickly set the card back down.

"Who is he Amy, why did your eyes go all big" asked Sheldon.

"Oh no reason" said Amy.

~~~~ LATER THE NEXT DAY~~~~

"Sheldon where am I driving to exactly" asked Amy as she turned into yet another street corner.

"We'll your driving to an area then we are walking to our finally destination" said Sheldon.

"I would ask you what you have planned but seeing as this is your finally going to do something for Valentine's Day I'm keeping my mouth shut" she replied.

"If you turn here and park on the corner we can get out and walk from here" he said. Amy did she she was instructed and parked in the spot. She got our of her car and before she knew it something was covering her eyes.

"PLEASE DONT RAPE ME" she screamed.

"Amy I'm your husband and trusting, faithful, and loving partner. I'm not going to rape you" Sheldon corrected her. Amy calmed down, she felt Sheldon put his hand on the small of her back and she felt him grab her hand. Amy still remembers when Sheldon wouldn't have ever DREAMED of touching her, but now it's like second nature.

"Just follow my direction Amy" Amy complied and she walked and walked and walked and walked and walked. Amy though she would never reach this magical thing sheldon had planned.

"Just a little bit further Amy" he said.

"Sheldon we have been walking forever" said Amy.

"Trust me Amy, you'll think it's worth it" he said. They walked for another couple of mintues when Sheldon suddenly stoped and his hands left Amy for a moment. Then she again felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Amy I have to go but I will be right back" he said. Then he left and Amy felt alone. Who leaves their wife blindfolded in an in familiar place, and not to mention when she parked the car the neighbor hood looked VERY seedy. Amy calculated a plan of act tack in case someone tried to rape her or mug her. She would step on their foot, kick the squarely between the legs then... Amy stooped she felt someone touching her waist.

"DONT RAPE ME PLEASE" she yelled. Her plan had to be abandoned she was to scared to move.

"Amy please stop doing that its only me" said Sheldon, who Amy had just learned was very good at sneaking up in people.

" you can take off your blindfold now" he said. Amy rushed to get the horrid thing off and struggled to find her glasses. Oce she had place them on her face her location came into focuse.

She was in a liquor store parking lot.

"Sheldon why are we in a parking lot" Amy asked. Sheldon smiled at her.

"Amy don't you reckoning it, this isn't just any parking lot. It's the parking lot you got drunk in and the parking lot Leonard and I rescued you from." He said. Ah yes now Amy remembered. She had been upset because Penny and Bernadette didn't invite her to go dress shopping. So she forced to cuddle her and got drunk. BEST WEEK EVER.

"Why are we here" Amy asked. Seldon straightened up and took a deep breath.

"When we found you, you made a request which I dismissed. I am now going to fufill that request along with some others you have made. I want to make up for all the things I should have been doing for years" he said. Amy didn't even know what he was talking about.

"Sheldon what request" asked Amy.

"You asked me how much would it take for me to go into this liquor store buy a bottle of hooch take you across the street to that motel and have my way with you. At that point in time I was considering it under I saw the state of the motel then it was out of the question. But now I really wan to do you in a nasty motel" he said. It's like Amy's dreams where coming true. Amy saw a big brown paper bag that Sheldon was holding.

"Is that a bottle of hooch" she asked as she pointed to the bag.

"Yes, and also a long brown wig. You said one that I would look sexy with my hair grown out, so I decided to try it" Sheldon replied. Amy tried not to giggle slightly at the though of Sheldon's wig.

"I don't think the wig will be necessary...Cuddles" said Amy hoping to spark up Sheldon. Sheldon just stood there as if nothing had happened.

"Did you just call me Cuddles" he asked. Amy smiled and step forward and wrapped her arms around her man. Sheldon squirmed a little but she was lucky he didn't jump up and run away like he used to.

"Yes I did Cuddles" she replied.

"It's not nice to call people names Amy, would you like it if I called you a name" he retorted. Amy smiled.

"At least your calling me" Amy joked. Sheldon sighed and nodded his head.

"I need to get you away from Penny, she is ruining you" he said. Amy looked up at him.

"You still love me though, right" she asked. Sheldon smirked back at her.

"Always" Sheldon bent in to kiss Amy and she sure as hell didn't stop him.

"We should head across the street before our room gets robbed...Vixen" he said when he pulled. YES, Amy though internally. He called her a sexy nickname. Well not entirely sexy, that is the name of the only female flying reindeer. Which means that she produces all new flying reindeer, so she must mate with all the reindeer males. She's the slut of the North Pole. Did sheldon just call her a slut? Maybe Amy looked into this to much. Probably.

"You ready" he asked.

"Always"

~~~~ABOUT 3 HOURS LATER~~~~

Sheldon brushed hair from Amy's head. She was asleep, no doubt after their rigorous activity. She looked peaceful and calm. He was very lucky to have her, she is the only person who wants to deal with the Sheldon Cooper lifestyle. She always been a high point in his life, a flicker of light in an ocean of darkness. That statement maybe a little more thick than what he was going for but whatever. He felt Amy stir beside he and her eyes blink themselves awake.

"How long have you been awake" she asked.

"I never went to sleep. I just watched you sleep instead" he said.

"You do realize that those actions are common amongst rapists and child molesters" she reminded him.

"Or someone who loves another person very much" he added. Amy smiled.

"Don't tell me your becoming a softy Dr. Cooper" she joked.

"Maybe I am Dr. Cooper" he pointed. Amy smiled and hugged his chest.

"Good"

"Amy, thank you for being with me" said Sheldon.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I would change you, the kids, my friends, nothing" she said.

"SPEAking of our children. Who was kid that Shelly was obsess over yesterday" he asked.

"You'll never believe me even if I did tell you" she said.

"My IQ is 187 I believe I can handle something as trivial as this" he said.

"It's Howard's son" Amy blurted out. Sheldon froze and unwrapped from Amy. Then he rubbed his face with this hands.

"These kids are going to kill me Amy" he said.

"I wouldn't be worried, it's a school yard crush. In two days he going to throw some Cheerios at her and she dump his a-s-s. then she'll never date another person, because people call her Cheerios face and she won't get a date to prom, or be well liked, or and she'll eventually get yelled at by an old Mexican woman who calls her a puta. Which she'll like because at least someone though she was getting some action" Amy said.

"That was very depressing" Sheldon said.

"Aren't most of our memories like that" she said.

"I suppose so" he answered. Amy got really close to Sheldon and nestled into his chest.

"Then one day she'll sign up for an online dating site and meet the most incredible person she has ever encountered. She'll help him grow and realize he can love somebody and they'll get married. make love in a dirty hotel and probably get hepatitis and spend the rest of their lives together ,because did they ever split nobody would ever be with them" she said.

"I think some guy would like you" sheldon said. Amy lifted an eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked.

"Not that they'll ever get a chance" he said. Amy laughed and sheldon smiled at her.

"I love you Amy" he said.

"I love you to Sheldon"

Whoosh. That was my Shamy Valentines Day story. I really hope ya'll enjoy it because I've been sick as a dog all week and I have been working on this for what seem like forever. I finished it though because I made a promise to myself to write a BBT fic. I haven't done one in a while so I need to do this. Also it helps because really sick Reminders. I.e. Shamy will break up if you don't write your stories or The TARDIS will power down and self distruct if you don't write your stories and my person favorite if you don't write your stories you'll wake up as Hilly Holbrook's maid. Anyway leave some nice comments and favorite and do what ever you please and as always THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
